Jonathan Pangborn (Earth-11584)
History "There was greater knowledge at Kamer-Taj; knowledge that I didn't have the strength to learn. So I took my miracle and ran with it. If you want a miracle, Strange, that's the only place you're going to find it." Jonathan Pangborn is a machine worker and former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Born in The Bronx, the native New Yorker grew up in a lower middle class family, leaving high school early to get a job to help take care of his younger brothers and sisters while also earning a GED in night school. After graduation, Pangborn got a certification in machine work from a local trade school and began working in the shipbuilding industry just outside of New York. He has spoken of having a family that he lost in this time period, but no further details have been revealed. His life was forever altered when an accident occurred at the factory where he worked, breaking his back and paralyzing him from the mid chest down, effectively turning him into a quadriplegic. Pangborn attended physical therapy three times a week, trying to heal his body. He even sought out famed neurosurgeon Stephen Strange for a consultation, but Strange turned him away as a case that was "untreatable." Defeated, Pangborn traveled to the far east, seeking to elevate his mind if his body was a lost cause. Eventually he came to Kamer-Taj and began learning the Mystic Arts from The Ancient One. Eventually he learned to channel dimensional energy into his own body, allowing him to walk again as if he had never been injured. Rather than remain at Kamer-Taj to learn more of the Mystic Arts, Pangborn left Kamer-Taj with his miracle and returned to New York to resume his former life, not telling anyone the secret of his cure. Stephen Strange eventually came to him one day, seeking to find out more about his case. At first Pangborn was unwilling to help Strange, given his own rejection before. However, he saw the desperation in Strange and eventually took pity on him, directing him to Kamer-Taj in Tibet. Sometime later Pangborn was visited by Karl Mordo, who chastized his for his "perversion" of sorcery by using his power to walk. Pangborn sensed an attack coming, and attempted to fight back, but Mordo used the Wand of Watoomb to take away Pangborn's ability to use magic, causing him to collapse to the floor unable to walk again. Pangborn's current condition and fate remain unknown at this time. Powers & Abilities * Mystical Manipulation: Due to his training at Kamer-Taj, Jonathan Pangborn channels Eldritch magic directly into his body at all times, which allows him to walk and move his body from the neck down, overcoming his physical paralysis. It is possible he knows basic spellcasting as well, but the constant use of mystic energies either renders him unable or unwilling to fight using magic. This power was seemingly removed from him by Karl Mordo. Weaknesses Without the use of magic, Jonathan Pangborn is a quadriplegic and thus unable to operate his limbs below his chest due to a severely damaged spinal cord. It is also shown before Mordo takes away his abilities that he is seemingly incapable of fighting against a sorcerer with magic, as he attempted to strike Mordo with a wrench before Mordo used the Wand of Watoomb on him. Film Details Jonathan Pangborn appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is protrayed by actor Benjamin Bratt. * Doctor Strange (2016) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters